


Nick to the Rescue

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a quick visit to the pub for a drink before Nick went home, but his plans were quickly ruined when he saw a cute brunette across the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick to the Rescue

Toying with the straw that sat inside of his whiskey and coke, Nick watched from across the pub as the cute man he had his eyes on leaned himself against the bar, waiting for his second drink patiently while he carefully undid the navy blue tie from around his neck and let it hang there while he popped the collar button open so that his neck was free.

In most occasions, Nick would have most likely gone over already and tried chatting the guy up, but tonight he had promised himself one drink and then he would go home. He had meetings in the morning that he had to be up early, and no hot guy was worth looking like a sleep deprived zombie in front of his bosses.

Except Maybe this one.

He twirled the straw around his glass again, forgetting about the fact that he was supposed to be sipping on it, and focusing his attention on the soft curve of the other mans neck, glad that he was far enough away that his gaze couldn’t be seen by him.

It wasn’t just him looking apparently, as he quickly learned when another man walked over to the one who had caught his eye. This one was tall, with salt and pepper hair, a sharp suit of his own, and a smile that made Nick’s skin crawl. It didn’t take long for him to realize just why that smile made him feel so gross, as he watched the smaller man attempt to brush of the advances of the other one and bury himself in his drink.

                Watching the two of them carefully, Nick winced when the new guy (from now on dubbed as ‘creep’ in his mind) reached out to grab the cute one’s arm, and he found himself on his feet and making his way through the crowd towards them before he could even process what he was doing.

                “Mike!” He proclaimed proudly, throwing his arms open when he was close enough and smiling when the two man spun around to look at him. Pulling the ‘Mike’ into a hug, he held onto him tightly and smiled when he seemed to clue into what was going on and hugged him back “Sorry I’m late, I got held up by the boss.”       

                “I hear that every time we make plans for a night out,” ‘Mike’ smiled against his shoulder, pulling away from the hug slowly and ignoring the creep who had been bothering him just seconds ago “but you’re free now, so that’s something. Should I get you a whiskey or do you want something else for tonight?”

                “Whiskey sounds good to me” he watched as ‘Mike’ turned around in his spot and held out a hand to get the bartenders attention, using the opportunity to turn his attention to the creep “Is there something you needed?”

                “N…no.” the guy huffed in anger, storming off back towards the crowd in order to find a new target for his interests. Feeling his shoulders relax, Nick took a deep breath and smiled.

                “Thanks for that,” he turned back to ‘Mike’ and smiled warmly, glad that he had been able to get him free of the creeps unwanted attention “that was…uncomfortable, to say the least.”

                Feeling butterflies starting to make their home in his stomach, Nick did his best to stamp down on the sudden feelings “I take it he came on kind of strong?” asked Nick, arching an eye brow when the other man chuckled in response to his question.

                “He came on more than just ‘kind of strong’” his laughter increased as he thought about it, making the butterfly’s in Nick’s stomach even more restless than they had already been. “He pretty much came out and asked for a blow job right away.”

                “Well…” he thought about it for a moment “Ya, that’s a little strong.”. Looking over at ‘mike’, Nick let the silence between them soak in for a moment before they both broke out into laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of such a request.

                “One whiskey!” The bartender called out over the various noises of the pub, pushing the Whiskey out towards the two of them and nodding his head when ‘Mike’ picked it up. Watching as he turned around in his spot, Nick chuckled when he held out the whiskey towards him “you didn’t actually have to get me a drink.” He pointed out, even as he took the drink in question.

                “it’s the least that I can do after you saved me so valiantly from having to put up with another really bad pick up line and possibly worse,” He held up his own drink in a salute “And my name is Phil, by the way.”

                “Nick.” He held up his own drink, clinking it against Phil’s and taking a sip. Watching as Phil took the rest of his drink back, Nick couldn’t help but let his eyes wonder over the length of his neck, watching as his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed the contents of his drink and put down the glass on the bar.

                “Well, Nick,” Phil smiled over at him proudly “I’ve got the day off tomorrow, if you want to keep me company in case any other creepy men decide to try and pick me up.”

                Debating his options for a moment, Nick felt a smile pulling at his lips as he slowly started to realize just how bad it was going to look in the morning when he showed up to work sleep deprived and happy about it “I think I like that idea.” He declared even as his mind screamed at him to go home and get some sleep. “wouldn’t want the damsel in distress to be left all alone in such a scary place.”

                Where he expected Phil to smack him in the arm and get back at the comment, Nick instead found himself with an armful of the other man and a hard kiss being pressed against his lips. “The damsel in distress agrees.” the words were whispered against his lips before another kiss replaced them.


End file.
